Cimil's History
This is an alternate timeline of Earth history, created by Cimil. Major Conflicts * Mexican-American War (1852 - 1856): After Texas secedes from Mexico in 1849, moves are made for the US to annex Texas. Still not recognizing Texan independence, Mexico sends troops to secure the state, coming into conflict with US troops attempting to secure the state as well. This causes war to erupt, and American forces engage in much vicious fighting against Mexican forces, with US troops fighting Mexican forces in fierce battles all over Texas, California, Arizona, New Mexico and Nevada, then fighting fiercely within Mexico itself. At the same time, being allied with Mexico, British Canada sent forces to invade America, but US forces fiercely repel Canadian forces and then US forces invade Canada, crushing Canadian defenses and capturing the Canadian capital. US forces keep battling and crushing Mexican forces and defenses, securing their hold on the new US territories, then they keep fighting in Mexico and capturing Mexico City, ending the war. * American Civil War (1860 - 1866): When slavery becomes a very heated topic in the United States, the pro-slavery Southern states try to secede from the anti-slavery Northern states. In response, the Federal US forces begin fighting the Confederate forces in fierce battles all over the Southern and Western United States. After fighting off Confederate invasions of the North, the Federal forces keep fighting and crushing Confederate forces and defenses all over the Southern and Western states, and eventually, capture the Confederate capital of Richmond, ending the Confederacy. Meanwhile, at the same time, France invades Mexico, seizing much of the country, but Mexican forces keep fighting and holding off the French. After defeating the Confederacy, US forces come in to help the Mexicans, and US and Mexican forces keep fighting the French all over Mexico until they fight off and expel the French, finally ending the war. * Choseon War (1857 - 1862): Political turmoil erupted in Japan following the Perry expedition, so Emperor Komei of Japan wished to eliminate this dissent by expanding and consolidating Japanese power and influence. As such, Komei gives an order to expel foreigners, then he prepares to send his armies to seize Korea and Manchuria and make moves to take control of Chinese coastal cities and stave off opening to Western trade. Japanese forces invade Korea and Manchuria, fiercely battling Korean and Chinese forces in much fierce fighting, while Japanese forces also assault Chinese coastal cities. As much fierce fighting rages, the Japanese troops engage in brutal massacres and tortures of massive numbers of Koreans and Chinese. However, after much fierce fighting in vicious battles, the Koreans and Chinese drive the Japanese from Korea and Manchuria, which is helped when British and French warships assault the Japanese cities of Shimonoseki and Kagoshima, forcing Japan to capitulate. This eventually leads to the overthrow of the Shogunate. * Crimean War (1865 - 1872): Wishing to settle their growing problems with the Ottoman Empire, Russian forces seize the Crimea, driving out Turkish and French forces and then invade Greece. This leads to Russia fighting against France and Turkey in a vicious war, with Russian forces fighting to hold Crimea and Greece, fighting off French and Turkish assaults. Russian forces then invade Palestine and Sinai, as well as invading French Algeria, with Russian forces fighting French and Turkish forces all over Palestine, Sinai and Algeria. After much fierce fighting, the French and Turkish repel the Russians from Palestine, Sinai and Algeria, and though the Russians withdraw from Greece, the Greeks keep fighting the Turkish forces and fight them off. The Russians try to invade Turkey, but are repelled at the battle of Istanbul. French and Turkish forces try to invade Russia, but the Russians fight them off, successfully defending Crimea and the Caucasus, and drive them out of Russia. * Boxer Rebellion (1895 - 1899): When Western Imperialists begin seizing large areas of China, with many Europeans migrating to China, the Sino-supremacist Boxers begin a massively violent and genocidal rebellion against Western presence in China, so an allied Western force is sent to crush them. The Chinese Boxers engage in fierce assaults, skirmishes and battles with Western forces, while the Chinese Boxers also slaughter massive numbers of Europeans and Chinese Christians in genocidal mass killings, all with support from the Chinese government. However, Western forces keep fighting and viciously crushing Chinese Boxers and troops and defenses in fierce battles all over China, and after seizing Beiping and Tientsin, the Western forces firmly crush the Boxers, and soundly punish the Chinese for the damage, ending the rebellion. At the same time, US forces conquered the recently liberated Philippines, fighting Filipino rebel forces who were aiding the Boxers. * Manchurian War (1902 - 1907): Wishing to expand their empires, Germany and Japan form an alliance and begin fighting in a war against Russia, China and France. German forces begin fighting French forces along the French-German border in fierce battles, then German forces invade French-held Algeria, Tunisia and Niger, with German forces fighting in vicious battles and skirmishes against French forces and defenses all over Algeria, Tunisia and Niger. In East Asia, German and Japanese forces invade Manchuria, Korea and Taiwan, fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes against Chinese and Russian forces, while Japanese and German troops defend Japan itself from Russian invasion. After much fierce fighting, the war ends in German-Japanese victory, with German troops crushing French forces in Northern France, with Germany seizing Algeria and Niger, while German and Japanese forces fight and crush Chinese and Russian defenses and forces in Manchuria, Taiwan and Korea, with Japan seizing Manchuria, Korea and Taiwan. * World War I (1912 - 1918): ** Europe Campaign: ** Middle East Campaign: ** Africa Campaign: ** Pacific-Asia Campaign: ** Mexico Campaign: * Russian Civil War (1917 - 1923): ** Soviet Invasions of Poland and Finland (1922 - 1929): * World War II (1937 - 1945): ** Eastern Europe Campaign: ** Pacific and China Campaigns: ** North African Campaign: ** Middle East and India Campaigns: ** Western Europe and Italian Campaigns: ** Indochina Campaigns: * Cold War (1947 - 1991): ** Chinese Civil War (1946 - 1949): ** Palestine Wars (1947 - 1949; 1967 - 1970): ** Korean War (1950 - 1954): ** Algerian War (1954 - 1962): ** Simba Wars (1964 - 1972): ** Indies Crisis (1952 - 1960; 1979 - 1986): ** Cuba-Turkey Crisis (1961 - 1962): ** Sino-Indian War (1960 - 1967): ** Taiwan War (1962 - 1969): ** German DMZ Conflict (1966 - 1969): ** Indochina Wars (1965 - 1975): ** Soviet-Afghan War (1979 - 1989): ** Panama Crisis (1980 - 1989): * Gulf War (1990 - 1992): Hoping to take control of the oil market, as well as pay for the costs of his recent war with Iran, Saddam Hussein of Iraq invades the oil rich Kuwait, then sends his forces to invade Saudi Arabia. British and US forces fight to defend Saudi Arabia and repel Iraqi forces, then drive to fight Iraqi defenses in Kuwait. As such, Iraq launches missiles on Israeli Palestine, causing Israeli retaliation, which leads to Egypt, Libya and Syria joining the war on Iraq's side. While fighting Iraqi, Syrian, Libyan and Egyptian forces, US and British forces crush Syria, Libya and Egypt, then Britain invades repel Iraqi forces from Kuwait. At the same time, due to Israel entering the war, the Palestinian Liberation Organization forces of Hamas and Hezbollah based in Lebanon launch fierce assaults on Israel, but Israeli and US forces fight and fend off the attacks, then invade Lebanon to crush Hamas and Hezbollah. Britain then invades Iraq, while at the same time, US and British forces invade Somalia and Kenya, which have been supplying Iraq. US forces fight and crush Somalian and Kenyan forces and overthrow Kenyan dictator, Milton Idi Amin, while British forces drive to Iraq's capital, but are halted in the battle for the city, though Iraq still concedes. * Second Russian Civil War (1992 - 1999): With the KGB coup having a lasting effect on the Russian populace, Dimitri Kolskyev leads Communist rebels in fighting against the Russian Federation government. After fierce fighting all over Russia, Communist rebels crush government forces while gaining very high popular support, and rebels also repel German and American interventionist forces, and after more fighting, the Communists take control of Moscow in 1995. Meanwhile, the MEC takes over in Saudi Arabia and begins expanding and assisting Kolskyev. As such, US forces invade Saudi Arabia, with US troops fighting MEC Saudi Arabian forces in fierce battles all over Saudi Arabia, eventually overthrowing the MEC government, but the MEC insurgency still persists. In Russia, after taking over the country, Communist forces keep fighting government forces holding out in Siberia, fighting hard until government forces retreat to and hold out on Sakhalin. * Arabian Civil Wars (1992 - 2008): Racked with corruption and inspired by revolution, uprisings spread throughout the Arab world in various countries. After much fierce fighting between rebels and government forces in these countries, with some Western intervention, the rebellions in Libya and Egypt are successful, and Hussein is forced out of office in Iraq when British forces help seize Iraq's capital, though Hussein later takes power in Iran. However, the rebellions in Syria, Yemen, Tunisia, Sudan, Algeria and Saudi Arabia are crushed, with the governments retaining control. ** The most major and ferocious civil wars rage in Sudan, Algeria and Saudi Arabia, all three of which involve US military intervention. These wars erupt in the very early nineties and rage throughout the nineties to the early 2000s, and cause much vicious fighting in numerous fierce battles all over Sudan, Algeria and Saudi Arabia. Carnage and violence was extremely exceptionally brutal in Algeria and Sudan, with Islamist rebels slaughtering hundreds of thousands of Algerian civilians during the civil war in Algeria, while in Sudan, the Arab Sudanese government and Muslim Arab militias brutally murder millions of black Africans in a widespread genocide. US Army and Marine forces invade Algeria and Sudan, with US troops fighting and crushing Islamist forces in numerous fierce battles all over Algeria and Sudan, though the wars end in stalemates. US forces also invade Saudi Arabia and viciously battle Saudi MEC forces all over the Arabian Peninsula, ultimately helping the Saudi monarchy retain control. *** Sudan *** Algeria *** Saudi Arabia * Afghanistan War '(2001 - 2009): After the Taliban take over in Afghanistan and Pakistan, the Islamic State is set up. With that, Islamist forces sheltered and supported by Afghanistan and Pakistan make attacks on New York City and Paris, US forces invade Afghanistan and Pakistan, fighting Islamist, Afghan Taliban and Pakistani forces all over Afghanistan and Pakistan. As such, Iranian forces intervene in Afghanistan, leading to US forces fighting Iranian forces in Afghanistan. After much fierce fighting, though US forces gain crucial victories over Iranian and Islamist forces, the lengthy war becomes very costly and leads to the US eventually withdrawing. * '''German Civil War '(2005 - 2007): With tensions rising between Germany and Russia, German Communists launch a rebellion with full support from Dimitri Kolskyev against the German government forces of Henrik Geibles. Government forces battle the Communist rebels, and eventually, after fierce fighting, the government forces crush the rebels, while relations between Germany and Russia only become very strained and becoming on the brink of war. * '''Second Korean War (2004 - 2009): ** Sino-American War (2005 - 2007): * World War III (2010 - 2016): ** Eastern Europe Campaign: ** North Africa and Middle East Campaigns: ** China and India Campaigns: ** Pacific Campaign: ** Africa and Central Asia Campaigns: ** Western Europe Campaign: ** Indochina Campaign: * Taiwan Crisis (2018 - 2020): Soviet Russian holdouts spread throughout the world, but based in Taiwan begin making assaults on Allied forces all over the world. After much fighting, American, German and Russian forces eliminate the various Soviet holdouts, then American and Russian forces invade and crush the Islamist forces and Soviet holdouts in Afghanistan and Pakistan, then German and Russian forces land in Taiwan and battle the Soviet forces there, destroying them, while also finally eliminating the Islamic State in Afghanistan and Pakistan. * Global Cold War (2142 - 2156): * Insurrectionist War (2510 -2570): * Human-Covenant War (2525 - 2552): * Sangheili Civil War (2560 - 2569): American History Modern US History List of Presidents (Modern History) * Theodore Roosevelt (1900 - 1912) * Thomas Wilson (1912 - 1920) * William H. Taft (1920 - 1922) ** * Warren G. Harding (1922 - 1924) * Calvin Coolidge (1924 - 1932) * Franklin D. Roosevelt (1932 - 1945) ** * Harry S. Truman (1945 - 1952) * Dwight D. Eisenhower (1952 - 1960) * John F. Kennedy (1960 - 1964) ** * Lyndon Johnson (1964) * Richard M. Nixon (1964 - 1972) * Robert F. Kennedy (1972 - 1978) ** * Jimmy Carter (1978 - 1980) * Lewis Palmer (1980 - 1988) ** VP: Al Gore * George H.W. Bush (1988 - 1992) * Bill Clinton (1992 - 2000) ** VP: Barack Obama * George W. Bush (2000 - 2008) ** VP: Mitt Romney * Joe Biden (2008 - 2016) ** VP: John Kerry * Hillary Clinton (2016 - 2024) ** VP: John Edwards * Jeb Bush (2024 - 2028) ** VP: Paul Ryan * Michelle Robinson (2028 - )Category:Browse Note: ** = died in office Trivia Category:Cimil's History